Onryo
by YoharasWorld
Summary: Rin recieves the most wonderful news of her life along with the most shocking one. She will have to adapt to the changes rapidly unfolding around her and deal with her always dominating and protective mate.
1. Cloud Gazer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the series/manga Inuyasha.**

* * *

A fish.

Yes.

That cloud looked just like a fish. At least, to Rin it did. She laid on the grass absentmindedly playing with a few strands of it with her fingers. She was bored, completely and utterly bored. She'd already fed Ah-Un, she'd washed her used kimonos by the well, she'd gotten food, she had even brushed her hair and adorned it with the prettiest comb she owned, which had a beautiful depiction of the royal symbols of the western lands with a cluster of jewels outlining it. Judging by the time she had spent staring at the details of it, she obviously had nothing better to do. So it was decided in a very unique monologue, that the best thing to do to pass her time would be cloud gazing and that is just what she was doing.

"What do you think Ah-Uh?" Rin asked her pet. "Does that cloud look like a fish to you?"

The two headed dragon in question simply looked away, making Rin sigh yet again.

"Where is Lord Sesshoumaru? He has been absent for a while now, mostly all day. Do you believe something has happened to him? " Rin asked Ah-Un.  
She didn't seem particularly bothered by the fact that she was basically talking to a trunk, since there would never be an answer from her companion. Rin sat up slowly and stretched.

"Well, I believe it is time to take a stroll through the woods. Do you agree Ah-Un?"  
Immediately the dragon stood on all fours and moved right in front of her path, blocking her way.

Rin groaned and tried sidestepping the dragon. After a few failed attempts she gave up. She dropped herself on the ground, crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, successfully looking like a spoiled child that had been denied something.

"This is not fair! Lord Sesshoumaru goes around for as long as he desires and I am trapped here doing nothing! I miss our home. At least I could go around the gardens and play the flute! I could talk to my nana or Maiha. I miss them so much!"

"Are you quite finished with your tantrum, Rin?" Rin gave a slight jump and stood up, turning to face her lord.

"My lord, you startled me." Rin said while she composed herself. There was no answer from the demon. "Where your travels successful, my lord?"

A curt nod was her only answer and Rin sighed once again. She usually didn't mind his silence, she found it interesting. Rin felt like he would always listen to her. That day however, she was sick of silence. Rin was at her limit, she couldn't remember how long they'd been away. She was tired and uncomfortable. It isn't like she didn't have a proper place to sleep or that she hated the beautiful view of the hill they had been staying at. Rin was simply homesick.

"When are we going back home, my lord?" She asked. It's not like she expected a long explanation as to why they had been away so long, but she also didn't expect nothing but silence. She waited for an answer that never came. That's it. Enough.

Rin turned around and started walking towards the woods. She wanted to cry and scream, possibly break something if she could, anything but to be with a dragon who can't answer her and her mate who simply won't.

"Where are you going, Rin?" Sesshoumaru's tone was the same as always, monotone, just nothing. This simply infuriated Rin even more. She walked faster towards the thick bunch of trees at the end of the hill. "Rin, I have asked you a question and shall receive an answer." Well, at least some emotion leaked into that sentence, though the threatening anger was not what she had hoped for. She was going back home. True, she didn't know the way or if she could even walk the distance, but she was going back to the castle and that was final.

She blinked and in front of her was a bored looking Sesshoumaru. No, he wasn't bored, he was furious. Rin could always tell. She wished she couldn't tell right now. The anger in his eyes was terrifying; wolves had nothing on her mate. She didn't think she was in danger of dying by his hand, but he could always master such an intimidating look, it just made her squirm. She surrendered, tilting her head to the side and lowering her gaze. It didn't work as it always did, but it did lessen the anger directed at her.

"Explain."

"I miss our home and Nana and the servants and the gardens and Maiha and our chambers and my long baths with herbs and oils and the food waiting for me and my clean clothes always ready for me to wear and even Jaken! Oh what I would give to hear his screechy bothersome voice and not silence." Rin answered all in one breath. She was flushed, frustration tainting her cheeks. She didn't dare look at Sesshoumaru. She had never complained over wanting anything before and now she had asked for ... well, everything. Her eyes widened when she felt his hand tilting her head up to look at him. What she found in his eyes was not what she expected. He was amused! She could tell by the way his eyes looked at her, giving her a wicked feel.

"Raised to be a princess, I see." She couldn't answer, simply because she didn't know what to say. "Seems I have irrevocably spoiled Rin to her every whim." He moved closer to her, still gently holding her chin to keep her looking at him. "Perhaps you do not like the woods as you used to."

"I do, I just miss our home" Rin's answer was almost a whisper.

"Very well. I have finished everything that must be done, we may return to the castle."

Rin smiled. She should've known all she had to do was ask. In her joy she hugged her lord and kissed his neck. Which resulted in her mate answering her kiss with one of his own, on her lips. Rin had to admit that being alone with her mate for all this time had done wonders on their intimacy.

Her attention got pulled out of her thoughts of their previous nights as Sesshoumaru started to softly rake the sharp claws of the hand that had been holding her chin down her neck. Rin's reaction was immediate. She loved it when he touched her most vulnerable parts with his claws. It was always such a gentle touch. It reminded her of how lethal, how inhumanly poisonous he was. It reminded her of how he's never damaged even a hair on her head, how the only time his poison burned her it was only to create a mark of mating and he had licked and kissed the mark during the entire process to sooth the pain. Oh yes, Sesshoumaru was lethal, a power you should never mess with if you value your life. Rin would never have to tremble in fear of anyone ever again, she would never beg for her life. She could win battles by simply stating a soldier in the army had looked at her wrong. She owned the most powerful demon alive and she'd be damned if she didn't relish in that thought from time to time.

"Sesshoumaru, forgive me for acting so ... childish." Rin said after pulling away from the kiss. Sesshoumaru's hand had ended its journey down her neck and was now pressed against her chest, the tips of his fingers under the layers of her kimono.

"It is not childishness to miss one's home, Rin." Sesshoumaeru answered while he moved both of his hands down to Rin's waist.

"It is childish, however, to throw a tantrum." Rin answered and smiled. Maybe this is the reason why she'd been feeling angry and not just homesickness. She had been missing her mate terribly. He had left before dawn and she could already see the moon adorning the sky when she'd lost her patience.

"Indeed." answered Sesshoumaru. "Come." He released her and turned away starting the way down towards their castle. Rin couldn't help but let out a small giggle raising her hand to hide it behind the sleeve of her kimono. She was so excited. She couldn't wait to see Maiha and her nana. There was also the fact that once again she had gotten things her way. She started to walk after Sesshoumaru, glancing to the right when Ah-Un joined her.

Sesshoumaru looked back at her over his shoulder for a moment. Rin understood and turned to Ah-Un. She placed her hands on the dragon and pushed herself up. In the moment when she was in midair, holding herself up only by the strength of her arms, she felt Sesshoumaru lifting her higher and gently setting her down on the saddle. Rin found the most comfortable position and nodded at Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. Although, I believe it would not hurt to walk for some time. Do you not agree?" Rin asked. Quite honestly she barely ever got to walk or run around, Sesshoumaru usually made her ride her pet.

"Rin, you will not walk."

"But my lord, I love walking around. I haven't walked or ran around the woods even while being secluded here, please?" Rin tried her best innocent face. It did the trick most of the times.

"Rin will not walk. You need your strength. It is not always your body has the task of feeding another." Sesshoumaru turned to start walking again but stopped when Rin left a little squeal out. Rin threw herself on him, practically jumping off of the dragon. Sesshoumaru caught her swiftly and reprimanded her with a glare, which went completely unnoticed by the girl. She was too busy hugging him and laughing.

"Since when?" Rin asked. Her cheeks once again flushed, yet this time out sheer excitement.

"That is not relevant, Rin. You will not walk." Sesshoumaru lifted Rin over the dragon and set her on the saddle once again.

"I will not." Rin answered. Now she definitely couldn't wait to get to their castle. She was having Sesshoumaru's pup. She'd wanted this for so long and now it was real.

"One moon cycle." Sesshoumaru said and turned away, once again leading the way.  
She kept smiling while Ah-Un followed Sesshoumaru. Hopefully the trip back home wouldn't last too long. One thing was for sure though, now this place was definitely one of her favorites.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter. This story is planned to be a multi-chapter, but quite honestly I would like to hear your opinion on the story. I do this for the love of this couple and completely for the enjoyment of readers...and my own, of coarse. Thank you for reading! **


	2. Home

Hello everyone! Happy mother's day to any mothers that might be out there. Here is Chapter 2 and I am so sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha charaters are not in any way shape or form owned by me. I do claim ownership of my original characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

When you dream about something for years, it could end up being one of your deepest desires. When you finally get to fulfill you dream, it gives you this lightheaded sensation. It runs through all of your nerves and makes you physically feel elated.

Rin had gone through that process after Sesshoumaru informed her that she was with child. She had giggled and flushed all over. She'd even felt too much moisture in her eyes at some point. She had gone through such an emotional roller coaster that she was completely exhausted. Rin had laid her head down between the dragon's necks and drifted off to sleep.

Slowly waking up from her slumber, she realized she was no longer on Ah-Un. She had soft fur wrapped around her and this fur, she would recognize anywhere. Having it wrapped around her could only mean one thing. She smiled drowsily, sat up and rested her head against Sesshoumarus chest.

"Good morning, my lord" Rin said while snuggling closer.

Sesshoumaru, in turn, was looking somewhere far away. What exactly he was looking at, Rin couldn't tell, but his eyes briefly glanced at her and that was enough for her to know that she had his attention.

"We are in the gardens. I slept the whole way?" Rin asked while looking around them.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered his eyes still focused elsewhere.

She untangled herself from the fur and carefully stood up from her mates lap. She started walking to the entrance of the castle. This entrance led to their chambers, since this was their private part of the castle's inner gardens. Rin stepped inside without hesitating. She glanced back at Sesshoumaru, noticed that from his angle he wouldn't see her and let loose. She ran around the room, looked in her drawers and jumped a few times out excitement. She even threw herself on the futon while laughing and started playing with the covers, rolling herself up in them.

"One would think Rin had been in a prison for years"

Rin froze. She should've known Sesshoumaru would not ignore her racket. She peeked from under the covers. His face was emotionless, but one of his eyebrows was raised. Rin tried to judge if he was annoyed by her behavior, he didn't seem so. Instead of answering she unrolled herself and cleared her throat. Well, not much she could say after what he witnessed.

"It is time for breakfast, Rin. Come eat when you are ready." With nothing but that, he left. Rin stood up, changed into a clean kimono and left her chambers a few moments later. She walked down a flight of stairs to the main hall. Out of nowhere a black blur practically tackled her. She laughed when she felt feathery hair against her skin.

"Maiha!" Her happiness, however, was cut short when she saw the worry on her friends pale yellow eyes.

"Oh, Lady Rin! You are alive and fine. I was so worried, everything was chaos! I thought… everyone thought the worse." Maiha said. The raven demon stepped back from the hug and grabbed Rin's hands.

"Maiha, what are you talking about?" Rin asked. There hadn't been anything wrong when she left.

"Lady Rin, I'm talking about the corpses. It was terrible, no one felt safe." Maiha answered looking at Rin as if she was torn between showing respect and saying that asking such question was ridiculous.

"Maiha, what corpses? What happened?"

Maiha stared. Rin might have as well grown a third foot on her forehead by the way her friend and personal servant was looking at her.

"My Lady, the dead were walking. Eating the living's flesh? Don't you remember?"

"What?! That is horrible! How did that happen?" Rin asked, concerned for the wellbeing of everyone.

"…Well, it was a disease that spread around. This was going on for two years…"

"Two years?! Why hasn't anyone from the village or servants informed us? Lord Sesshoumaru will protect his lands."

"Um, the corpses were dealt with already, Lady Rin. Two moon cycles ago the last of them were dispatched. Even so, half of the human population is gone and the demon population suffered a harsh blow. When it began and you and our Lord left, we did hope you were safe."

"I… I was gone for two years?!" That was impossible. It had been long, yes, but two years was too much for her not to notice.

"Uh…I believe you left around a year and a few moons, My Lady."

"I never… knew. The corpses are gone now?"

"Yes… they managed to attack the castle. At first, there was no way to know who had the sickness. Some of us suffered greatly for that."

"The corpses where in the castle?! Where was I during all of this? And where were you?"

Maiha let go of Rin's hands. She could already be in for terrible punishment after hugging the lady of the castle. She lowered her head just a fraction. "My Lady, all of us were in the castle. It was imperative that we protected the home of our generous lord."

Rin frowned. She considered her servant her best friend. She didn't really socialize a lot. Of course that would have something to do with the fact that she rarely left the castle and if she did her mate would surely be with her. That is when she realized, Lord Sesshoumaru must have known. That was the reason why he'd one day simply told her to get ready to leave. He would leave her every day, never explaining where he was going or what he did.

"Maiha, I have some combs and jewels that need polishing, may you be able of assisting me today in that? I will go to breakfast now." Rin asked. Immediately Maiha bowed.

"Yes, My Lady"

Rin nodded and walked the rest of the way to the dining room. She saw Sesshoumaru already settled at the head of the low table and she kneeled down next to him. The food was already served and she began eating. She didn't really know what to think, her mate hadn't bothered to tell her about the craziness that had happened, yet that was not something new. He never explained himself unless it was entirely necessary. What really got to her was how she believed her friends were safe. When Sesshoumaru had taken her away from the castle she'd thought they were simply taking a stroll or a trip, maybe he had wanted alone time with her. Who knows? But apparently that was not the case; he had taken her away to a safe place and left the rest to fend for themselves.

"You ramble incessantly most mornings, yet today you utter not one word. Speak, Rin."Sesshoumaru said looking directly at her.

"I am merely lost in my thoughts."

Rin kept looking down at her food. She was angry. She shouldn't be angry with him. She should be used by now to simply go along his wishes, yet he'd left her nana, he'd left Maiha, not even Jaken had gone with them.

"Rin, I can smell the anger rolling off of you, it is not a becoming scent for my mate. Speak."

Rin looked up at him. People considered him cold and ruthless and that he was. What they didn't see though, was under that. She knew he cared for her and coursing her into sharing why she was angry was a way of showing it. Had he not cared he would've probably relished in the scent of her anger.

"If I had come back home to find the very small circle of people I consider close to me dead, my scent would probably be even less 'becoming' as you have stated. Furthermore, be it out of respect or honor for the position you have given me in your castle, would you not agree that I should know when something has endangered the western lands?" Rin was on a roll now. She was looking at Sesshoumaru dead to his face, anger making her bold beyond belief.

"Some would even consider omitting such a detail a lie. Therefore, if my mate has such privilege as to deny knowledge of important occurrences, I am to believe that as do I. Perhaps I should keep to myself any changes within me or perhaps even—" In an instant she was pressed against a wall, Sesshoumaru's hands trapping her there. Once again she could see how angered he was. Even the aura around him felt heavier, a thickness that threatened to choke anything. She didn't want to submit this time, she wanted him angry.

"Should you even consider hiding anything from the growth of the pup, you will be punished." Sesshoumaru's tone was one he'd only used on other people, never her. So cold she felt a shiver run through her spine. Even so, she wouldn't surrender like before.

"Will I then be flogged? Exiled? All because I simply wished for a mate who tells me when things are happening?" Rin had tried to free herself from his hold, but it was impossible. She held his gaze conjuring up all her courage and waited. After a moment, one of his hands eased from her arm and Rin closed her eyes expecting some sort of pain. There wasn't any, instead she felt how his hand first softly stroked her hair and then trailed down her cheek to rest on her neck. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed how the anger she'd seen had diminished.

"You believe I would strike you, Rin? What have I taught you?"

"A real man would never hit a girl." Rin looked away while she answered. He had made that point very clear to her since she stepped foot in his castle and still she'd just insulted him by believing he would strike her.

"Do you not find me a real man?" Rin eyes widened and she looked back into his eyes. He was goading her.

"No!" She raised her hands.

"You do not find your mate a man?" He inverted her answer. She didn't say that.

"No. I do find you… I … You're a man! A demon, you are a man demon." Rin decided to just stop. She sounded like a completely uncultured child. She paused her mental struggling when she noticed something. Sesshoumaru had one eyebrow raised and now had both his hands resting on her neck.

"Rin, enough of this." Sesshoumaru said glaring at her, his previous amusement gone. "If you do not get informed of something, it is simply because you are not meant to know it. I will state one final time, you will not hide anything related to the pup or you from me ever. As for punishing you, not one man or demon will lay a hand on you, but I assure you Rin, I have means of punishment much more convenient for me."

He was serious, she could still feel his anger, yet he was…teasing her. She had spoken to him in a way she had never even thought anyone would dare speak to him. She was certain if anyone else had actually dared to do such thing, they would surely be dead; yet here she was, not being hurt or even punished. Instead, Sesshounaru had soothed her in his own way, then scolded her as if to a child and later threatened to punish her with… well, mating?

"The people I care about could have died. Is that not something I was meant to know?"

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru growled and Rin grimaced. He rarely raised his voice at her, so rarely Rin was sure she could count the times he had, in all the years she has spent with him, with one hand. Yet everytime he did, Rin couldn't help the racing of her heart, the nervousness that invaded her senses. She couldn't help the fear that started growing inside her.

He moved closer and started tracing the curve of her neck with his nose. She wanted to fight his approach, but she knew he was, in his own way, apologizing. She also knew why he hadn't told her about what had happened. Had he said anything she would've fought to stay or to take everyone with them. He was clever and strategic; he had gone with the safest road. If Rin died, he'd lose his mate. If some servants died, he would simply get more. That was a cruel and cold way of thinking, but it was in some way true.

Rin yielded. All he had ever made her do had always been for her own good. Even as a child she knew this, she had trusted him more than any other. Human, demon, creature of the underground, it would matter not. Sesshoumaru would always have her trust and he would protect her from anything, consequences be damned. She was bothered by what he'd done, but she was happier over the knowledge that he would think of nothing else than to save her. Now, she would have to add to that their unborn pup.

"Thank you for keeping us safe." Rin whispered and tangled her hands in his hair. Pulling him to her, Rin pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. It was her way of saying he was forgiven for losing his patience and she in a way, understood his reasoning for keeping her unaware of everything. She took his hand and pressed it against her still flat abdomen. She knew he would never do that on his own desires, too proud to show much affection, so she usually took those little steps forward and made her move, that way he could not be held guilty for such an action.

"May I please be informed of things were there another situation?" Rin asked while keeping his hand where it was and tilting her head to bare her throat at him.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru answered. With that, Rin hid a smile against his chest. It wasn't too difficult really to get her way; she just had to know what cards to play. Her Lord Sesshoumaru had feelings indeed, maybe not for the majority of living creatures, yet she was fortunate enough to be in the grace of his affections. She'd like to see how he would react once the pup was born.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please leave some reviews if you did. Also, if you wish to see any scene between this beautiful couple that is so close to our hearts, let me know. I will write scenes just for the joy of it.


	3. Second Life

Hello my Rinoumaru lovers! Sorry for the long wait, promise Chapter four will be up in just one short week. Just a heads up for anyone who hates Flashbacks... This whole entire chapter is one and by no means would it affect the plot line if you hate them so much you just don't even want to read them. For whoever loves the... Have a blast!

VERY IMPORTANT INFO: In the Feudal Era, lords like Sesshoumaru would choose their brides at a very young age and have them raised to be proper wives. My feminism suffers, yet I will follow the historical facts in my stories. This is a flashback of when Rin was revived by Sesshoumaru in the manga/anime, so she is around 8 years old and Sesshoumaru has decided she is his bride. For those who are not really caught up with how it used to work, dont fret, lords wouldnt touch their wives until after they were concidered women, which was determined by their first menstruation. Also, the young wife thing is in fact, basically what he cannonly does. (He's just too much of a pompous prince to openly admit it) Bearing this in mind, you may now dive in :) Enjoy!

* * *

Rin was having a pretty normal day so far. She had felt like leaving the castle for a while, so she was just sitting under the shade of a tree near the main entrance. She loved coming here, it would always remind her of how big everything looked the first time she'd arrived at the castle. Smiling at those memories, she closed her eyes and drifted off in her thoughts.

Rin was following the demon in white. The last thing she remembered was running away from the wolves, she tripped and searing pain ran all over her body. The pain slowly faded along with the colors around her and everything was swallowed up by darkness. She had woken up from a dream and suddenly he was there, holding her up. He had cleared the darkness away and melted the cold numbness in her body. When he turned and began walking away from her, she had simply started following him. So far, he hadn't glanced back once at her, all he did was walk. The little green demon was talking and screeching in a high voice that made her want to laugh at him. He had tried shooing her, even went so far as to push her once. She had hit the floor scraping her hands a bit, but the weird thing had been the silence around her. When Rin looked up, the little green demon was being crushed under the boot of the tall white one, Sesshoumaru. She now knew that was his name thanks to the green demon calling the other over and over again. He then looked at Rin for a few seconds and directed his cold glare back at the little demon under him.

"Do that again Jaken, and I will not hesitate to kill you."

His voice was so interesting and his face was so pretty, Rin was fascinated by him. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her knees. When she looked back at the scene, Sesshoumaru had started walking again, so she followed. She glanced at the green demon, now identified as Jaken, who was moaning while getting up. Rin turned back around and kept walking behind her savior.

Rin didn't know exactly how long they'd been walking, but they were now at the entrance of the biggest castle she'd ever seen. They went inside the main entrance and Rin was in awe of all the demons she was seeing. They were dressed funny and some were standing like trees.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, your troops are honored to be in your presence." said one of the funny looking tree imitators.

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked past them. Jaken though, started saying some really mean things to them about forms and stuff. Rin didn't really understand much of it. She simply kept following Lord Sesshoumaru. Walking up the stairs to enter the castle, she noticed an old woman by the entrance. She had a moon like Lord Sesshoumaru on her forehead, but she had three stripes on her cheeks and they were the same purple of the moon. She noticed the old lady looking at her and moved closer to Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru. You have the grace to finally come back to run your own lands." Even her voice sounded old. It reminded Rin of how her grandmother had sounded three years ago before she had died.

"What the hell is that little tail you've brought along? Sesshoumaru! Show respect to your elder and answer me!"

"You are a nuisance."

"Sesshoumaru!"

"She is to stay here from now on. I want the chambers across from mine to be prepared for her and send a servant to bring her new kimonos. You are to be her caretaker from now on." Sesshoumaru said. His intention was to keep walking to his chambers but his elder called his attention

"You do remember the chambers you are giving her are specifically reserved for-"

"This Sesshoumaru is aware exactly for whom those chambers are reserved for and it is precisely why she will be staying there."

"Oh?" At that the old demon turned to look at Rin, giving her a look from head to toe. Rin didn't know what the lady was looking for, but she smiled at the demon anyway. She was happy to be meeting new people and she really didn't want to be sent back to the village. The woman smirked at her, turned back to Sesshoumaru and let out a laugh. It sounded like it came from her soul. This woman must be a very happy one, at least that's what Rin thought.

"Well, so sad your father isn't here to see you. He wouldn't be able of standing straight from his laughter. He went for royalty at least, but not you. Ha!" The old lady sounded funny when she laughed, Rin was trying not to giggle. The only reason for holding her laughter though, was because Lord Sesshoumaru didn't look very happy at all. In fact, he looked like he wanted to hurt the old woman. His glare was intense and Rin was glad it wasn't directed at her, yet the old woman didn't seem to care about the daggers being thrown at her from his eyes, she just kept on mocking him.

"Bring the girl to my study after she has been taken care of." He turned and walked up another set of stairs. Before he disappeared into the floor above, however, he glanced at them over his shoulder. "If even a scratch is found on her when she is back in my presence, I will purposely forget any respect I have for elders of the clan. Understood?"

The old lady smirked and merely waved him off. Turning back to Rin, she ushered her up the stairs after having ordered one of the many demons working around to get some kimonos for the girl.

"Well child, what exactly did you do? Did you defeat his biggest enemy or something?"

Rin turned her head at an angle. She didn't really know what the lady was talking about. What enemy? She also wanted everyone to call her by her name. She especially wanted Lord Sesshoumaru to know her name and she just didn't know how to say it. She hadn't spoken in a long time; she had even forgotten how to cry out for help in her moments of despair. Rin opted for simply shaking her head.

"Hm. Can't you talk, child? I am your nana now; I need to know your name." Rin shook her head again. She did talk before when her family was alive, yet when everything changed there was no reason for speaking. No one listened to her anyway. They ignored her please for food when her hunger was so much it was painful. They kept hitting her no matter how many times she said it hurt and pleaded for them to stop. In the end, there had been no reason to utter noise, so she had stopped and now she didn't even know if she could speak any longer.

Rin's new nana had opened the doors to a huge room. It was beautifully decorated with drawings of cherry blossom trees and rivers all around the walls. Rin had never seen such a pretty place. The futon on the floor in the center of the room could fit ten of her and still have room for more.

"These are your new chambers and it is time for a very much needed bath, Little Lady. I guess I'll call you that. One has already been prepared, fast staff is needed when you deal with a moody Lord. Come on now, take off those rags you use as a kimono."

Rin did as told and noticed how the woman was looking at her bruises, which were many. She had scars on her knees from running away and falling on jagged rocks. She also still had black and purple bruises on her body from when some villagers had kicked her, some of the bruises were yellowish, she knew they were going away when they turned that color. She had made it a game to count the bruises by colors, the more colors she had was the winner.

"Well, stray puppies had never been his thing, you sure must be something, Come on into the tub." Her nana helped her in the tub; she scrubbed her and washed her until Rin was certain she would shine when she stepped out. Oils were poured on her hair and then she was dunked under the water to scrub her hair even more. When the bath was done Rin felt so fresh she couldn't stop smiling. Her nana dried her up and smeared some balms on her bruises that felt kind of funny, but they smelled really good.

There was a blue silk kimono laid out for her in the futon. It had pretty flower patterns in yellow and pink, the obi matching the pink tones of the flowers. Rin looked at her nana, not sure the kimono was for her. She had never even seen such a pretty kimono, much less ever thought of using one.

"Come on Little Lady, stop staring and let's get you dressed before you catch a cold. Such delicate things you humans are." After she was all done dressing Rin up, her nana guided her back to Sesshoumaru's study. Before leaving though, she looked down at Rin. "Child, now you can feel safe. Memorize those bruises; they will be the last ones you'll ever have. You are in for a change, Little Lady, don't forget it. Also, you will know me as your nana, but my name is Izanagi and I am too old for you to be able of counting my years in that small little head of yours. Introductions are boring and I tend to forget to do them on purpose. Anyways, I will be around if you need me. You understand, Little Lady?" Rin nodded and Izanagi opened the doors for her and waited until she stepped inside to close them.

"Izanagi took longer than needed in cleaning you. Come." Lord Sesshoumaru said from the center of the room. He was settled on a low table which had scrolls and important looking documents on it. Rin sat next to him and watched as he wrote on some of the scrolls.

"Were you able of speech before?" Sesshoumaru asked and Rin immediately nodded.

"You were given a name?" Again, Rin nodded.

"Have you been taught to write?" Rin slowly shook her head, the way he was swiftly writing on the scrolls making her feel ashamed of her inability for writing.

"Say your name." Sesshoumaru ordered and Rin looked up at him. She didn't know if she could. She didn't want to disobey him, but she didn't know her voice any longer. Being so grateful to him she tried, yet all that came out was a scratchy dry noise that made her throat hurt. Lord Sesshoumaru looked at her and simply went back to writing.

Weeks passed exactly like that. Rin would be bathed, fed, dressed and pampered. She would be taken to her Lord's study every afternoon and he would tell her to say her name, each time she tried and each time she got the same sound. Her nana had started making her drink an awful tasting green liquid; she said it would help her to strengthen her voice.

One particular afternoon though, when Rin tried once again to say her name, a different noise came out. It sounded like her name, but it was weirdly incomplete.

"Iiii"

Sesshoumaru put down his scroll and turned to look at her.

"Again."

"Iiimn" Lord Sesshoumaru raised his only arm and grabbed her by her throat. He didn't tighten his grip though, he just left his hand rest on her throat.

"Again'"

"wiiin."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment longer. He let her go and turned back to the scrolls. Rin wasn't really pleased. Her name wasn't 'Win', but she sounded like something! She didn't sound like a bad imitation of Master Jaken, who had taken to calling her mean things since she got to the castle. No, she actually sounded a bit more like her own voice.

"Say this one's name." Sesshoumaru ordered and Rin froze. She didn't want to say his name because she knew it would sound terrible. Her voice sounded funny, worse than her nana's. She thought of shaking her head but in the short weeks she had lived in his castle, she had seen what happened when someone disobeyed her lord. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"owd sesomawu…" Rin had barely even whispered her attempt. The Lord of the western lands focused his attention on her. There was nothing but silence for a few moments and then she saw it. The corners of Sesshoumaru's mouth had raised just a fraction and his eyes were looking different, kind of like what her father's eyes looked like when he laughed and played with her.

"Rin."

Rin gasped and her eyes widened. He said her name! How? She had said such a bad imitation of it, yet he'd figured it out. Rin nodded vigorously with a huge smile on her face.

"You will be given tutors to teach you writing, others for speech and Izanagi shall teach you more personal matters. You are dismissed, Rin." Rin couldn't be happier to hear her name again. She stood up and quickly wrapped her small arms around her lord's arm. She noted how he stayed completely still, he didn't even seem to be breathing. She slowly let go of his arm and looked up at him expecting some punishment. She hadn't seen anyone touch her lord in the weeks she had been living in his castle, much less hug him.

Sesshoumaru simply gave her a curt nod and went back to writing. Rin turned around and left the room smiling at finally being known by her given name again.

"Lady Rin! I have finally found you! I can't turn my back on you for a second!" Jaken's voice was loud and extremely annoying to Rin's ears, especially since he had just so rudely scared her out of her memories.

"What would Lord Sesshoumaru say if anything had happened to you, Milady! Oh no, no! He'd have my head for sure! He'd even keep it for fun!" Jaken was having a mental break down while Rin just smiled at his exaggerations. It was silly he'd believe anyone in the castle grounds dare even think of harming her.

"Jaken, I am well. I felt tired and decided to rest under this wonderful shade. Isn't this tree pretty?" Rin asked gesturing toward the tree branches above them. Jaken was nodding enthusiastically and looking a bit ill.

"Yes, My Lady. I must remind you, however, that Lord Sesshoumaru has strictly forbidden you leave the inside of the castle without any of your servants and at least one of the guards. The future of-"

"The western lands rest in your womb and it shall be treated with care and guarded with all of the powerful forces we own to ensure the heir of these lands is healthy and strong when he is born." Rin finished Jaken's speech with her own dramatic tone. Quite honestly he had said it so many times she had even woken up during the night hearing them.

"Rin understands, Jaken." Rin stood up, deciding not to give the poor imp more scares for the day. She started her way back to the castle, not without looking back once more at the big entrance of the castle lands. The entrance to the place where she had started a new life and been given her name for the second time in her life.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it. This is my take on how things worked when Rin got "adopted" into the western castle. Let me know what you thought about it. Also, if you want any little scene you've always wished to see happen between this perfect couple, let me know and I will play it out just for your satisfaction!

See you next time!


	4. Delicate Dream

Hello dreamers! Here is chapter 4. Took a bit longer but here it is, also, it turned quite longer than I thought it would... but hey, even better!

Have fun!

* * *

The pain.

Oh the paIn.

Rin laid on her side curled into a ball. The walls wouldn't stop moving and everything smelled so bad. She looked over as her nana entered her chambers.

"Rin, you have to eat. I brought you some broth." Izanagi said while she kneeled next to the futon.

"No, please nana. Everything smells so bad, I do not ….I am not hungry." Rin turned her back to her nana and hugged herself.

"Rin you haven't eaten all day, it's almost time for supper. You carry a pup, not a baby and you need to eat."

"Everything stinks, nana. I feel sick."

Izanagi sighed and put the bowl of broth next to her.

"Sickness is normal and you cannot simply stop eating. You are denying nourishment to your pup." Izanagi touched Rin's forehead to make sure her temperature was normal. Rin did look a little pale, yet when she confirmed that Rin was fine, she picked the bowl of broth up from the floor.

Rin sat up slowly and sighed. "Very well, nana."

Rin took the bowl from her nana and reluctantly started sipping it. It didn't taste bad and quite honestly it made her stomach stop hurting so much, yet the smell was terrible.

"It feels good, doesn't it? Be glad I didn't tell that pompous mate of yours, he would have fit if he knew your little fasting idea."

"I do not believe my lord would be so terribly bothered." Rin said, her gaze locked on the bowl in her hands.

"What has he done, now? That pup plays at being alpha too much."

"My lord has done nothing wrong. I just feel he has been… absent."

There was a small silence, like a small pause in which Izanagi stared at Rin with an odd expression. After that moment, however, Izanagi laughed in such a mocking manner that Rin couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"He has always been absent, child. Did you suddenly grow out of your infatuation for him? It would have done you good to have woken up before you mated him and got yourself with child." Izanagi answered her.

Rin shook her head. She didn't bother pointing out that she was not infatuated with her mate. She loved Sesshoumaru more than anything or anyone. Her nana, however, had always referred to her feelings for her mate as an 'infatuation'. She wasn't sure why she did that, but Rin was used to it.

"Nana, Lord Sesshoumaru has been more absent. He does not call for me when he is in his study, he does not require I accompany him during supper and I have not been able of speaking with him in a few days."

"Oh child, he is a lord. He has no time to cuddle you."

Rin frowned and slowly put the bowl back on the floor.

"Lord Sesshoumaru does not cuddle me."

"And I am twelve years old. Stop lying already and tell me child, when did you last share his bed?" Izagami asked.

Rin blinked at her nana. What was she referring to? Did she mean lying next to him or mating with him? Rin was slowly getting flushed, she could feel it. She looked away and waited for her nana to elaborate.

"Rin, you don't have to turn bright red from the simple thought of lying with your mate. Now, answer me."

"Maybe a week or two?" Rin mumbled "He has not shared this chambers with me at all during that time."

Izanagi stared for a few seconds at Rin, then turned around and left the room. In that instant, Rin scrambled to her feet to follow her nana. She knew where she was going and now she really wished she had kept her mouth shut like a proper wife should. Her mate could ask for her presence whenever he wished, Rin shouldn't be acting like she was in need of more attention.

For an old lady, Izanagi was fast. Rin could barely keep following her and manage not to fall flat on her face from the dizziness she was feeling. It must've been an interesting sight; Rin, a young seventeen year old woman at the prime of her years, practically running to catch up with her nana; an old, frail and wrinkled looking demoness, who looked like she could really use some eternal rest.

Izanagi stopped at the door of Sesshoumaru's study. Rin skidded to a halt and turned to flatten herself against one of the walls so she wouldn't be seen by Sesshoumaru. She could definitely hear her nana though.

"Sesshoumaru! You should know very well that during the early months of the growing of your pup you have to be there. You have to feed him your energy or else the pup will suck your mate's energy up and weaken her." Izanagi scolded Sesshoumaru, who at the moment was in a meeting with the commanders of his troops. The look he gave Izanagi could be qualified as a threat all on its own, which did not affect her in the least. Sesshoumaru turned to briefly glance at the men.

"Dismissed."

The men stood and left the room instantly. Rin wanted to hide so they wouldn't see her, yet there wasn't really anywhere to run quick enough and not be seen. Each man bowed to her as they passed her and Rin was grateful that she couldn't hear their thoughts.

"Sesshoumaru, I am waiting for your defense." Izanagi's voice pulled Rin's attention back to the scene inside the meeting room.

"You have interrupted battle strategies over the whims of a spoiled woman. Tell me, when do you plan do die?" Sesshoumaru said as he stood up and walked past Izanagi heading for the hall.

"Well, sooner than your former ward was my plan, though it seems I will have to start preparing the girl's burial grounds instead of my own." The scorn in Izanagi's voice was thick. Why was her nana talking about her dying?

"If this Sesshoumaru's mate has something bothering her she should come to her mate's presence and ask for assistance, instead of cowering behind a wall like a quivering pup." With that Sesshoumaru left. He walked past her without any other acknowledgement of her presence.

Rin would've cried, yet the broth had done its job and after running through the halls and feeling overwhelmed by nerves, her body decided it was time to empty her stomach once more. She kneeled on the floor and let it all out. She felt her nana pulling her hair back out of the way. Rin wiped her mouth with a cloth her nana handed to her and stood back up.

"I will go wash up. Thank you."

After cleaning herself up, Rin sat next to a tree in her private gardens. She was worried and upset. Her mate thought of her as a quivering pup! 'Well that would make him a sick lord' she thought. She'd spoken with Maiha while she helped her clean up. Maiha had stayed silent for the most part of their conversation and in the end, only told her to be patient. It isn't like she was going to run away. Where in the lands would she go? She wanted to be with Sesshoumaru. She was just hurt by his words. She had gone through worse as a child and a little stabbing on her feelings wouldn't send her to the underworld.

There was something else that was bothering her, however, and that was the fact that her nana had said the pup would suck up her energy. Rin had no idea what that meant. She had felt more tired lately, but she asked one of the healers of the castle and he said that was normal in pregnant women.

Rin stood and made her way to the library. There were hundreds of scrolls saved in there and there should be some written by the former ladies of the western lands, hopefully. She went through a couple of the scrolls, skipped the war strategies, ruling, lord entries about economy, there were even entries she was sure were there simply out of boredom of some lords. She recognized the writings by the great Inu No Taisho. They had used some specific scrolls written by him when they were teaching her proper grammar. Maybe his mate had written something, but then it wouldn't be there. Rin realized she wouldn't find anything on her. The former lady of the western lands wasn't the human woman, but the woman she had met nine years ago in her castle in the sky, Sesshoumaru's mother.

Rin felt defeated. Nothing that imperial demoness had written would be of use to her. Rin was a human and what she was looking for was how a half demon pup would affect her body. Her mate's mother was a full blooded demon and anything she went through couldn't be compared to what would happen to Rin. She sat on the floor staring at nothing for a long time until she felt the beginnings of hunger. She heard someone enter the library and knew she'd see Sesshoumaru standing in front of her, so she briefly glanced up, made a small reverence and went back to the scrolls.

"Why are you here?"

What a question. Oh she wished she could answer him with a 'Searching for flowers, want to join?', but that would be stretching her privileges way too thin.

"I am in need of some information." Rin answered.

"All Rin needs to do for information is merely ask." Sesshoumaru answered. You could definitely feel the cold environment between them. Rin sighed and turned to face him.

"I have been ill and I wish to recover, that is all." Rin hated the insecurity she was feeling. Before, she would simply walk up to her mate and hug him, soothing herself by the thought of merely being allowed to do so. Now, however, she was barely able of meeting his gaze.

"You are not ill and do not need any information to recover. Go rest." Rin stared as he walked passed her to whatever he had come in for. Well, he had spoken to her at least. Rin took that opportunity for something else.

"I would like to go to the market. There are some herbs I am in need of and I have arranged for Maiha to accompany me." Rin needed to get out of the castle for a few seconds. Normally Lord Sesshoumaru would accompany her, but given their current relationship status she highly doubted he'd even bother to go with her. Not that she actually understood the reason as to why he had begun treating her so coldly.

"You will not leave the castle."

"My Lord, please, I am in desperate need of this herb. "

"A servant will fetch it."

Rin was really hurt now. He wouldn't allow her to leave even to get something she needed. Granted, the herb thing was purely a whim, she simply didn't wish to keep throwing up everything she ate and she'd heard from some servants that Anise seeds and Sepia were great for those purposes.

"I… I just wish for some fresh air and to be able of enjoying some food. Please, my lord. I would really like to go." Great. She was begging now.

Sesshoumaru had turned his attention back to her. He was studying her, raking his eyes over her. Rin lowered her gaze. Usually, she would try to read his eyes, see what his decision was before he spoke it. Now, however, she felt like she was eight years old all over again and looking up at him was disrespectful.

"This Sesshoumaru has given you his answer, leave."

Rin's eyes widened. He had denied her request! He wouldn't let her go out. She snapped her head up to look at him, only he had already turned back to the scrolls at hand. Rin wanted to complain, throw one of her famous tantrums, yet she had no place. He would deny her again and maybe even punish her. She knew him well enough to know when to push and lately she had been given no special treatment, she was being spoken to as a mere follower. Rin turned around and left the library, she was angry, furious. She was… hurt. He had never denied her anything. She could get anything she asked for, yet now he said no. Rin spotted her nana and marched up to her.

"Nana, I have asked for permission to leave to the market and Lord Sesshoumaru said no."

Her nana simply stared.

"Nana, I understand this may seem as if I am a rotten child, yet I am in need of healing and he deliberately denied it, nana!"

Izanagi still wouldn't say anything, which was making Rin a bit desperate. Rin was so agitated, she started breathing too quickly. She felt her hands shaking out of pure anger; it felt like she wanted to attack something and still her nana would say nothing. She was in pain all the time. Her stomach would keep nothing down and she wanted to regain the ability to enjoy her food. Her mate care not for what she was suffering! Had he changed his mind about her? Rin couldn't breath now, no matter how hard she tried, the edges of her vision began ti blur. She kept gasping for air yet she felt no relieve.

"Nana… I… I can't…"

"Child." She grabbed Rin and made her slowly sit on the floor. Now it wasn't only her hands trembling, her whole body had started shaking. "Calm yourself! You are breathing well. Rin!"

Her nana sounded weird, farther away than she should have. She heard her ask someone for water. Now everything was a blur, Rin couldn't see anything.

"Rin, everything is well." She felt who she assumed was her nana, making her lay down on the floor. "Close your eyes."

She wasn't sure if she did or not, but everything went black in the next second.

"Sesshoumaru, stop acting up! You two are made for each other, there is no doubt about it. You are both used to getting things your way and have a riot when you don't. Next I'll have to pick you from the floor as well. I have never seen a woman so spoiled she is capable of building up so much frustration to make it be too much for her body just from hearing the word 'no'. You have raised a rotten little princess."

"Do not speak of this one's mate like that."

"Like what? You granted her every wish from the moment you brought her to the castle! Of course she rages when she hears a 'no', and what a rotten time you chose to start actually using that word with her. We both know her carrying your pup will not be easy for her, yet you first decide to ignore her, then to insult her and then to deny her. Stop sulking over her state and help her through it. You're just making it worse, you ignorant pup."

"Tell me, Izanagi, have you decided to die today?" SEsshoumaru growled.

Izanagi sent him a uniquely terrifying glare. Had it been sent to anyone else, it wouldn've worked. "Are you threatening one of the Elders, Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn"

"Good to see you at least show some respect."

Rin heard the conversation from far away and slowly opened her eyes. Well, right above her was the ceiling, that's a good sign… probably. She turned her head to the right. She knew that wall, the complicated patterns were something she adored to gaze at while she drifted to sleep every night. She turned her head the other way now, it wasn't easy. Her whole body felt heavy and every movement was ten times harder than ever. She spotted Sesshoumaru staring at her from the far side of the room. Her nana was there with him, she was moving around with some bowls holding some weird looking mixture of grass.

Rin noticed Sesshoumaru moving towards her, he knelt next to her and pressed the palm of his hand to her face gently.

"Are you alright?"

Rin had an immediate flashback to when she had woken up from the dead for the second time. Her Lord had done exactly the same as now. Rin nodded against his palm and gave him a small smile.

"Great. The scene could bring tears to anyone's eyes. Sesshoumaru, Rin still needs better nourishment. She has only been carrying for three moons now and she is already weak. Instead of petting her, you should be forcing her to eat." Izanagi kept talking while she grinded some more herbs together.

Rin wasn't actually listening to her nana, she was looking at her mate. Sesshoumaru was showing no expression, yet he kept his hand pressed to the side of her face. Rin made an attempt at sitting up, which Sesshoumaru helped her finish.

"Izanagi, leave." Sesshoumaru ordered while still staring at Rin.

Izanagi stopped rambling and turned to glare at him.

"Be careful how you speak, pup. I will crush you under my paw and use your bones to clean my fangs." Izanagi's voice, however old it was, sounded ominous. Rin had always known between her mate and her nana, there was a line of respect and acknowledgement of power, yet when it came to actually liking each other… well, it was more tolerating than liking one another's presence. Her mate didn't do well with higher authorities. In fact, he tended to try and kill them. Rin decided to step in.

"Nana, I would appreciate very much that if my lord is to admonish me, it be done in private."

Izanagi left the room after a few seconds of staring. Rin waited for Sesshoumaru to say something, when he didn't, she spoke.

"I was childish... again."

"Indeed."

"I was feeling quite entitled to demand anything."

At that Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow, which Rin knew for him it meant to explain.

"I believe there are some things I do not know, it would help to understand everything."

In a fluid move, Sesshoumaru had lifted Rin, sat on the bed and sat her down between his legs, with her back resting on his chest. Rin relaxed, this is how they would normally have serious conversations. Rin had a feeling it was so she wouldn't be able of looking at him, yet she never dared ask in fear of ruining the moment.

"You have been taught everything there is to know about both humans and demons."

"Yet there is something about their unions I have been carefully kept ignorant of?" Rin felt groggy still, but she wanted to understand why her mate had been so… cold lately. Well, colder.

She felt him move her hair to the side and over her shoulder, at the base of her neck, over her right shoulder was his mating mark. Basically, it was a scar of his bite that had stayed a dark shade of purple.

"Humans are weak."

Rin hated when he said that, it always made her feel a stab on her chest. He'd never said it to her before, yet now that he had, she didn't know how to answer him. What could she say, nod and say humans were worthless? No matter how much she wished she wasn't part of the species that had abused and tortured her, she was. There was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

"I understand humans are weak. It has been cruelly shown to me since I was a child. Are you implying Rin is weak as well?" Rin tensed her body, trying to ignore his touch. "Has Lord Sesshoumaru realized how low he has fallen by his own standards by mating with a human?"

"Have I ever been one to imply? Rin is in a species all of her own and any who dare defy that will perish."

Rin stayed where she was, looking anywhere but at her mate. He had said that to her a week after they had mated. She was her own species. Rin had always wanted to tell him that was a blatant lie.

"Your body is weaker than your pup's. You will rest and eat adequately from now on."

At that, Rin slowly rose to her knees and turned to face him.

"Sesshoumaru, what will happen as he grows?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't looking her in the eyes, his attention was on her, yet he was staring at apparently a very interesting spot on the farthest wall. There was no answer for a while; Rin had even thought he wouldn't answer her. He switched his gaze back at her.

"You will weaken to the point of being bed ridden by the last stages of the pregnancy. You must eat, you must rest and enjoy the walks you are capable of doing now for you will be unable to, soon enough."

Rin sat back on her heels and looked down at her stomach. She wasn't really showing yet, it looked like she had simply gained a bit of weight, mostly on her stomach. Her abdomen was really hard. She sometimes poked it gently and marveled at the resistance she felt.

"Energy. Nana mentioned you giving the pup energy?" Rin's voice came out wrong, too soft and fragile.

Sesshoumaru in a ways of answering her traced his claws lightly over the mating mark he'd left on her neck.

"It is the same process, Rin."

Rin's eyes widened and unconsciously jerked back from his touch. The mating mark had been extremely painful. Her mate had bitten down and released a small portion of his energy in her along with some of his poison. It had burned like nothing had before. That bite had been more painful than when she had been mauled by the wolves, and they had KILLED her. The result, however, was worth it. She was now immune to her mate's poison and she could feel the conection between them.

"Is it necessary?"Rin's voice, this time was a very low whisper.

"There is no certainty."

Rin hugged herself as she felt a shiver run down her spine. If in the end Sesshoumaru had to do it for the safety of her babe, she would bare the pain. She still had some more questions for her mate though.

"May I ask my lord a question?

Sesshoumaru nodded for her to continue.

"Have I done something that had angered you? I believe I must have and I do apologize, I meant no disrespect to my lord." Rin said while she scooted a bit back and bowed from her waist. Sesshoumaru had never been cold with her, unless he was angry at her. She believed maybe something she had done brought his coldness toward her.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at Rin's apology. Her reverence to him infuriated him, being so formal with him was like a mockery to their mating.

"Rin, raise to the position of the lady who owns these lands. Do not reverence to any being." Sesshoumaru waited until she had raised herself back up and looked away. "The reasoning as to why this Sesshoumaru was behaving differently is of no consequence."

Rin frowned. So it hadn't been her imagination. He had been different and now he wasn't going to tell her why.

"Be it of consequence or not, I would like to know."

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to her. Rin waited for him to speak while meeting his gaze. The silence stretched longer and longer, until Rin sighed. She was going to speak when Sesshoumaru raised his palm to stop her.

"This Sesshoumaru has lived for six hundred years and ruled the western lands for three hundred years. I have seen what Rin believes does not exist, fought and defeated the mightiest creatures, partaken in the most unholy desires and pleasures ever known." As he spoke, Sesshoumaru pulled Rin closer to him. He lifted her up and settled her on his lap. He parted her kimono slightly and moved her legs on either side of him. "Yet this one has only mated once, do you understand the reason why, Rin?"

"It is a bond. The mated pair will sense each other and feel changes in emotions. The bond may only be undone by the death of one of them." Rin recited as if she was reading the information. They had taught her this a thousand times while she was growing up.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Very well. "

"Sesshoumaru, while I do understand why you had not mated before, how does this answer my question?"

Sesshoumaru went back to looking at that very interesting far away point while he ran his hands up and down Rin's back. Rin on her part, was thinking on what he had said, trying to find out how it connected to the coldness she had felt from him.

Rin laid her head on his shoulder and pulled a lock of silver hair to her so she could play with it. They stayed like that for some time in silence, both in their own thoughts.

Rin was thinking on everything that had happened in the last two weeks. She remembered what her nana had said to her mate when she was still waking up. Izanagi had bodly told Sesshoumaru to stop sulking. Rin didn't really believe her mate was sulking, she had never heard of him sulking. She frowned thinking on that fact for a while. She believed he never sulked because she had never seen him sulk. Her nana, however, had seen Sesshoumaru when he was younger and was present while he grew up.

Rin gasped and straightened herself up so she was looking at Sesshoumaru. Of course her nana would know when he was sulking because she knew how he acted when he did. Rin couldn't help the big smile that forced itself on her face. Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow at her as she traced the marks on his cheeks with her hands. Rin sombered up as best as possible and locked her gaze with his.

"Rin will be safe. I am much too old already and my body is more than capable of going through this process."

"Hn. You are far from old, Rin." At that Rin had to smile. Sesshoumaru was right obviously. Rin being seventeen years old when considered by humans, she was already old enough to have at least two kids. Her mate being a demon and centuries old, would refute her referring to herself as 'old'. Still, instincts did tell him she had been more than ready to bear him an heir.

"People were beginning to think I was barren for how long it took for this pup to come. I had started to believe so myself. I know I am human but, I am very certain I am strong enough to carry this pup. In all honesty, the first one of your heirs is long overdue."

"First?" Sesshoumaru asked raising an eyebrow at what she had implied. Rin flushed and looked down at her hands.

"If it is my lord's wish, of course. I have always thought of having more than one pup."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. Unlike his mate, Sesshoumaru had gone through months of thinking whether it was time or not to finally pup Rin. He never asked her if she wanted a pup, he already knew the answer to that. He had known the answer to that since she had been nine years old and decided to take in stray animals to care for. He had never scolded her for that, it was something she liked doing and he would rather spend a whole day with his foul-mouthed half-brother than deny Rin her fun.

Rin pulled him out of his thoughts when she placed a soft kiss against his lips. Sesshoumaru's attention was definitely back on her. He deepened the kiss by pulling her even closer to him and running his claws softly down her back. Hearing Rin's reaction to his touch, Sesshoumaru decided he had been long enough without tasting his mate's body.

He moved them so he was over her while she laid on the futon. The scent of her want was enveloping him and he could barely hold on to his control. It was time to erase the past weeks of tension and distance. He was certain their conversation wasn't done yet and Rin would still want some more answers, but there was time for that later. Right now, all he wanted was to show his mate with his body the things he'd never say with his mouth.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! More to come very very soon!**


	5. Revelation

**Hello!**

**Merry Christmas! Here is a little Christmas gift for all of you! So sorry it took so long to update. I got caught up in college and work, but here it is, finally! There will be more to come!**

* * *

Rin stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had woken up alone in her and Sesshoumaru's chambers. Rin had begun her day as any other, seeing her mate wasn't around to continue the conversation they had begun the night before. It was obvious they hadn't finished it and she was still worried over Sesshoumaru's late behavior. She turned away from the mirror and left the chambers to look for her mate.

She nodded politely to the servants that bowed to her as she made her way through the castle. It was apparently a busy day; all the servants were running about with several things on their hands. Some of the servants were even dragging big packs that looked incredibly heavy. When Rin reached the main entrance of the castle, she stopped and frowned. She had not been informed of any visits from other lords, yet there were carriages and horses inside the gates.

Rin made her way closer to one of the surprise visitor's horses; whoever this person was, they had no care for their horses. They looked bony and tired, all of them. She stroked the one she had moved closer to; none of Sesshoumaru's horses ever looked so unhealthy.

"If you touch what does not belong to you, little human, someone might cut your hand off for it one day."

Rin turned around quickly, startled. A man stood behind her, too close for comfort, looking at her with coldness that could rival Sesshoumaru's glare. The man's pose showed a confidence that implied he owned everything and everyone around him. His long silver hair was perfect and flowed in the breeze, sometimes falling over his bright blue eyes.

"Did I scare you, mouse? Such a small thing you are. What are you doing here, I wonder." The man continued. Rin scowled a little at his insults and straightened herself to look every part the lady she had been raised to be.

"Who are you to speak in such a manner to the lady of the castle?" Rin asked, her voice strong and demanding. Listening to Sesshoumaru flaunt his superiority over everyone for years had made her an expert at it.

"Lady of the castle?" asked the man. He threw he head back and laughed loudly.

The man was mocking her? Rin's felt herself flush with anger. Immediately she perfected her features to look blank. She pulled out of her obi the knife her mate demanded she always carry after they had mated and raised her arm to press the tip to the man's throat. At that, the stranger stopped laughing and glared down at her. She noticed he had markings on his neck, the same bright blue color of his eyes.

"You retched bug; I'll do you the favor of squishing you quickly." The man said, lifting one clawed hand to her throat. Rin reacted quickly, pressing the knife harder and preparing to slash it across the man's… demon's throat. A familiar green light whipped in her peripheral vision and Rin stopped herself. The whip connected with the demon's hand causing him to hiss and turn to his newly arrived attacker.

"Touch her and perish, Ryuunosuke." Sesshoumaru stated coolly, but Rin could feel his anger even from afar. There was no need for her knife now, she silently lowered her arm and walked to stand beside her mate, never once turning her back to her enemy. Rin felt grim satisfaction when she saw a drop of crimson trail down the demon's throat from where her knife had dug through the skin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, this human dwarf claims to be the lady of the castle; I thought I'd show her not to soil your name." Ryuunosuke said while slightly bowing his head in respect.

Rin bristled at his comment of her being a dwarf. She had been called many things as she grew up, but never a dwarf. She was not that small. She was simply surrounded by demons who didn't know how to stop growing! Rin's glare turned icy.

"Better dwarf than troll." Rin answered, calmly putting the knife back in the small pocket design for it inside her obi.

Ryuunosuke opened his mouth to answer Rin, but Sesshoumaru's voice cut him off, however.

"Show respect, Ryuunosuke. This Sesshoumaru will not tolerate disrespect to his mate. You were given a nose for a purpose, use it." Sesshoumaru's threat was met with a wide eyed glance at Rin from the man. He again seemed about to speak but no words came. After a moment, he bowed his head once more at Sesshoumaru. Rin didn't believe for a second the man had overlooked her scent as Sesshoumaru's mate.

"The servants will attend to you." Sesshoumaru extended his arm to Rin which she took with far more calm than she was feeling and let herself be led toward the forest. Ryuunosuke turned to look at Rin, she could feel the disapproval in his glare. Whoever this Ryuunosuke was, he didn't find her to his liking at all. The feeling of dislike was mutual.

Sesshoumaru could smell how upset Rin was and he knew it wasn't all because of Ryuunosuke's arrival. He would have to explain to her who he was, but he had more pressing things to explain to her. Sesshoumaru knew they had a conversation to finish and he desired to clear up the misunderstandings causing his mate discomfort.

Once far away enough from the castle to have a private conversation, he turned completely to face his mate. Rin stood staring at him, her scent turned bitter. Her small frame shook slightly and her eyes wouldn't meet his. Slowly, aware he might startle her otherwise, he pulled her into his arms. It was time to make amends with his mate. Her hesitation toward him cut him and he didn't particularly like that feeling.

"Rin?"

"What have I done to anger you? Have I not been pleasant for you, my lord?"

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on her slightly. Rin, not pleasant? Preposterous.

"Rin is perfect."

That bitter scent was still coming from his mate and her hesitation to answer his touch, to even wrap her arms around his neck was obviously an indication that he had damaged her trust in him.

"Then… what have I-"

"This one's mate has done nothing wrong. This one is to blame for his ridiculous and foolish behavior"

At that, she looked up at him. That gesture alone, in his eyes, was progress.

"Rin, a pup of this Sesshoumaru is a unique notion I had not pondered correctly on."

Rin lay still, silently willing him to continue. He obliged her, he always would.

"To rule, conquer and own are easy tasks. What is asked of me to provide for my mate is... strange. A ruler must not show any weakness, yet a mate must show affection, which is a form of weakness."

At that, Rin frowned. She didn't agree with affection being a weakness, but she understood why Sesshoumaru would view it that way. Still, she said nothing. He was trying to tell her what she wanted to know. Sesshoumaru moved his hands to her hips, holding on to her.

"I, Sesshoumaru, had no use for some emotions. The fact that this one's pup is growing in Rin brought forth one of those… new emotions. As I relished in the idea of an heir, I also denied that Rin could be in danger from such heir. This Sesshoumaru found that ignoring was more tolerable than accepting his mate's condition. Does Rin understand what I am saying?"

Rin was trying to, but he was speaking so formally it confused even her. She slowly shook her head and felt him move her back and lift her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Rin's life is mine" Sesshoumaru growled low, moving them close enough for his bangs to tickle her forehead.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and waited more. She knew he didn't speak his emotions; the very idea of him even having emotions would shock half the nation. Sesshoumaru was wonderful in many thing, sharing his feelings was not one of them. Rin softly placed her hands on either side of his face and nuzzled her nose to his. That made Sesshoumaru sigh softly, she was touching him freely again.

"Nothing my mate says to me will change my view of him or ever cross my lips to repeat to someone else's ears. Please, Sesshoumaru, tell me what is tearing you away from me."

Rin felt his hands tighten on her hips and his eyes close. She couldn't stop herself from tracing the magenta stripes on his eyelids while she waited for him to speak.

"Fear."

The word was a growl so low Rin almost thought she had imagined it, but then he opened his eyes and Rin saw it. It was the way he had looked at her before he had looked away at the wall the night before, how he had looked at her a few times when they had been away from the castle on the last moon cycle. It was fear that clouded his eyes in such a way.

Rin waited for him to continue, but it seemed he would say no more. She moved closer at laid her head on his chest.

"This one fears for his mate's wellbeing. This one fears for the rapid growth of his pup, for it may weaken his mate and endanger her life. I, Sesshoumaru, fear."

Rin stayed silent for a few seconds. She understood what he said, but why had fear made him treat her so painfully. Rin lowered her fingers from his eyelids to his cheeks.

"Why did my mate hurt me?" Rin whispered, wishing to guide Sesshoumaru in what to say next, to show him what she wanted to know.

"If this one didn't think on Rin's condition than the worry could be buried for mere moments."

Rin finally understood. He had pushed her away because her mate, cold and collected as he is, had no idea how to deal with emotions like fear or worry.

"I am strong, my lord. I am capable of bearing your pup, but not alone. I need my mate's assistance, not rejection. I understand why it happened, but I ask one thing of my lord."

Sesshoumaru raked his fingers down the length of her hair and waited for her to continue.

"I ask for this to never happen again. My mate may tell me anything and I swear, no one will ever know. I dare ask to know all of my mate, to know everything of you."

Sesshoumaru pulled back and raised her chin gently.

"Rin shall know everything." He said before he leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled back, however, Rin's expression told him there was something still bothering her.

"Sesshoumaru …? That demon, who is he?"

Sesshoumaru held back a sigh. Of course his curious mate wouldn't forget about the demon she had just met. Apparently today would be a very talkative day for him. Sesshoumaru stepped back from Rin and extended his hand to her, when she took it, he began to lead them back to the castle.

"His name is Ryuunosuke and he is part of this Sesshoumaru's clan. Rin had not met him because he had been gone for forty three years. This one's mate was not even in plans of being born yet." Sesshoumaru explained. "You will not partake in any activities alone with him."

He did not have to tell her twice. Rin would gladly spend a whole day with the wolf prince if it meant not having to spent time alone with Ryuunosuke. "He was very disrespectful, he called me a dwarf!"

"He has a very strong distaste of any lower species, like humans"

Sesshoumaru felt Rin paused and he looked over his shoulder at her. He was still holding her hand, he could drag her inside, but he knew why she'd stopped. He gently pulled on her hand, asking her to keep walking silently. When she started to walk again, Sesshoumaru addressed her worry.

"Has this Sesshoumaru not said Rin is her own species? This one does not repeat himself."

He waited for her denial in amusement. In truth, Rin was human; there was nothing that would distinguish her from what she was. To him, however, she was Rin. That was enough to distinguish her from all humans.

His amusement aside, Ryuunosuke would be punished for referring to his mate in such a disrespectful manner. He would not kill Ryuunosuke, however, that could bring war. Sesshoumaru glanced at his mate. War was not what he wished for at the moment, that could wait. A simple punishment would have to do. Even so, their meeting was not until two nights, Ryuunosuke had arrived early and Sesshoumaru couldn't be bothered to deal with him until it was time. For now, he would brighten his mate's mood even more and make up for his inconsideration toward her. Perhaps tomorrow he would accompany her to fetch that plant she had wished for or he'd take her to a river, his little mate had always loved to splash around in rivers. Whatever she wishes to do, he will grant. He had to make up for the past days after all.

**Well, hope you all enjoyed this little Christmas present! Again sorry it took so long. Next chapter will be up very soon, promise. Happy new year everyone! **


End file.
